Flames Meets Hearts
by Twistd Heartz
Summary: Lita has finally won the womens championship but at what cost? will she be able to piece back her life. Chapter two up. (warning: it is on the violent side. you have been warned.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Flames & Hearts 

Rating: PG13 due to language

Summary: Lita finally won the women's championship but not with out consequences . Can she piece back the rest of her life with out anyone to turn to.

R&R please

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the WWE or and of the WWE Wrestlers.

This story follows WWE story lines to some point but not strictly from week to week many story lines used have been altered from existing storylines therefore creating my own.

Chapter one

Lita stood in the ring staring at the blonde diva lying motionless in the middle of the ring. Taking a risk she quickly climbed to the top rope and moonsaulted down on to the diva that had caused her most of the heartbreak in her life.

Ever since Trish joined up with Christian and Tyson, she no longer roomed and talked with Lita. Trish turned over a new leaf and started insulting and backstabbing her once closest friends.

Back in the ring the ref. was raising Lita's hand in victory. Lita finally won the women's championship from her former best friend. Lita picked up the belt and was about to celebrate when she heard theme music she really didn't want to hear right now. Snitsky walks down the ramp and entered the ring circling around Lita, staring her down. Lita refused to back down to him. He hurt her more than any man had, even more than Matt, when he betrayed her trust and her happiness.

_Flashback_

_Lita walked backstage with a skip in her step. She was pretty sure tonight Matt was going to ask her to marry him. In the past Lita had her share of broken hearts and dead end roads when it came to her love life. She entered her locker room to find her rainbow haired best friend, and Matt's brother, Jeff. He was writing in his notebook again, that usually meant something was up. _

"_Hey Jeff whats up?"_

"_Nothing Red, just not in the wrestling mood anymore."_

"_What else is new, so have you seen Matty anywhere."_

_Turning the page in his notebook, "I don't know where Matty is I know where Matt is. I believe he was headin to catering 5min ago."_

_Lita nodded and made her way to catering at Jeff's suggestion. She reached catering in time to see Matt and Trish walking away holding hands. Not wanting to believe what see was seeing she followed them back to Trish's locker room. She stood outside the room hoping she wouldn't hear what she feared she would. What she was about to hear would rip her heart in half._

"_Matt when are you going to tell her? I'm sick and tired of being your dish on the side."_

"_I'm getting rid of her tonight, she is so blind the bitch thinks I'm going to pop the question tonight."_

"_That will teach her to be so blind and to come between me and what I want. I always get what I want."_

_Lita had heard enough, she stumbled backwards and ran to her locker room locking her self in the bathroom as her tears fell and her heart was crushed in to a thousand pieces. She grabbed her purse and hurried to the car. She found Matt sitting on the hood waiting for her._

"_Hey hunny I'm sorry I didn't come by after the show me and the guys got in to a debate over something stupid." _

_Lita looked at him, disgusted he could even live with himself. She opened the trunk of her car and started pulling out all of Matt's things. She opened his bags threw the contents at Matt one at a time._

"_Lita baby I said I was sorry."_

"_Take your shit and stay the hell away from me just leave me alone, don't call, and don't talk to me."_

_Matt picking up his stuff, "What the hell is wrong with you Lita?" _

"_Tell Trish she can have you cause I don't want your cheating ass, I don't want to come between you and your side dish."_

_Lita got in her car drove off leaving Matt standing a pile of his stuff._

_End of Flashback_

Snitsky grabbed the microphone and walk back over to where Lita was standing.  
"Just thought I would come out and celebrate since you no longer have your ex boyfriend, husband or child to cheer you on." Snitsky moving closer placed his arm on her shoulder. Disgusted Lita brushed his hand of her shoulder and stepped out of his reach.

"Aww come on Lita he isn't coming back so just it up."

Lita closed her eyes trying to block out his taunting. Snitsky moved towards her again grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Why fight it Lita, you have no one to keep you save any more. So if you come willingly it will be better off for you. So what is it going to be Lita?"

Lita opened her eyes and stared at the wrestler in front of her. Giving no thought to what he said, she spit in his face, "Fuck you, you bastard."

"You bitch." Snitsky screamed and grabbing her by the hair. Before he could harm her any more the lights went out and flames exploded around the ring. Shortly after theme music that Lita thought she would never hear again blasted through the speakers. Snitsky quickly picked up Lita and slammed her forcefully to the mat. The lights flickered back on and through the curtain walked an outraged Kane. He was ready to destroy the one man who killed his unborn son, the one who attacked him causing him to leave his wife unprotected. Before Kane could get his hands on Snitsky, Snitsky took off through the crowd. Kaneclimbed in to the ringwalking over to his fallen wife.

"Lita, hunny are you all right?"

Lita just laid there hardly moving. Hearing Kane's voice Lita closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Lita look at me."

Silence and muffled sobs was the only thing that followed the wrestler's question. Stepping over her and kneeling down to see her face, he saw her tears and the pain in her eyes when she opened them.

"Oh god, Lita hold on I'll get you to the back to the locker room." Kane pulled her to the edge of the ring so when he climbed out he could easily slide her in to his arms. He carefully cradled her in his arms as he carried her back.

"Don't worry hunny, its going to be OK, Kanes is back."

Hearing Kane's words she smiled despite all of the pain her back was in. She never thought she could fall in love with the man she had hated, the man she had damned to hell, and the man she once wanted to die an untimely death. Kane looked down at his beautiful red headed wife and smiled the first time in months. He too never thought he could have true caring feelings for this women. Until he found out she was pregnant he really didn't care who he chose to call wife just that he had one. When the news broke his was going to be a father he looked at Lita in a new light, she was going to be the mother of his child, she was going to give him something he had wanted more than anything in the world, a son. Together they looked at each other seeing the new emotion that took them buy surprise. Kane wiped away the stray tears that invaded the moment before he brought his lips to Lita's kissing her. Unlike their first kiss, Lita returned his kiss with equal passion. The world that night saw an alliance formed between two unlikely people, the fiery red head and a fiery monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Flames and Hearts Chap 2

Lita walked backstage toward the diva locker room. She had her newly won women's championship over her shoulder, and a smile on her lips that nothing could remove, well almost nothing. Standing outside the women's locker room was one of her best friends, Jeff, who she had not spoken to in quite some time. Taking a running start she tackled him to the ground.

"Jeff I missed you so much."

"Whoa calm down its not like we haven't talked to each other in forever."

Lita playfully hit him upside the head. "So what brings you back to Raw?"

"I came to see the new women's champion." Jeff smiled at her. "And… To talk to Vince."

"Why?"

"We want to put team extreme back together."

"We?"

"Yeah me and Matt, and of course you."

"Jeff, I can't, not with Matt."

"But Li, we could be happy. One big family again."

"I'm sorry Jeff I just can't put my self through that hell again."

"You two got together again not to long ago what happened, you two were talking marriage."

Lita smiled slightly at her always confused friend. "Jeff your living in the past, the rest of the world moved on when you left. Just because you decided to try your hand at wrestling again doesn't mean the world picks up when you left it. Besides I am happy the way I am."

"With Kane?"

Laughing, "Why does everyone have a problem with me finally being happy with Kane?"

Lita stood up and slid the championship belt back over her shoulder.

"Jeff you can go back to Matt and live in the past but I'm not coming." She extended a hand to help him up, "Maybe you will catch up and realize Matt isn't worth the dirt on my shoes."

Lita hurried in to the locker room leaving an even more confused Jeff on the other side of the door. She quickly dressed in ring attire, and applied some make-up to her face. She laced up her boots and placed her title over her shoulder. She left the room making her way to the curtain where Kane waited for her. Tonight they were taking on Trish and Snitsky. Kane's music hit and the couple stepped out to the crowds cheering. The cheers slowly died when Trish and Snitsky walked out. The fans now taunted Trish with slut chants before she could even get inside the ring.

The match was going as well as expected, until Snitsky grabbed Lita by the hair and pulled her out of the ring. Kane lay near by still under the effects of earlier attack, had yet to realize what was about to happen to Lita, till it was to late. Snitsky chased Lillian from her chair, then folded it up and brought it down on the back of Lita's neck, pulling it back he then brought it down uponher back. Lita closed her eyes as she fell onto the steel steps with a sickening thud. Her eyes clouded over as the pain took over her, slowly she slipped unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Kane struggling to reach her.

Kane witnessed Lita falling on to the stairs and being knocked out cold, but before he could reach her Snitsky grabbed a hold of her. He slammed her down on to the stairs with such force that Kane could almost hear the ribs of his helpless wife cracking. Kane cringed as he slowly rose to his knees. The anger began to build along with tears of guilt, for not protecting her from Snitsky. Closing his eyes, to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, he remembered the pain this man caused him and Lita. He opened his eyes and all he saw was red. The emotion that he desperately tried to lock away, the one he promised himself never to let out again to make sure the past would not repeat itself, had found the key to the lock. This pure hatred took Kane by surprise along with the strong urge to decapitate Snitsky and beat him to a bloody pulp. His hands found their way to Snitsky's neck and he began to choke the life out of the man. Kane released him and took the discarded chair from the floor and started smashing it into Snitsky's face, over, and over. It took a dozen refs. and a few brave wrestlers to restrain Kane.

Carefully Snitsky was carried backstage away from a wrestler now on a short circuit. A medical team now was lifting Lita on to a stretcher, she laid there still unconscious. Now Kane couldn't stop the tears that trailed down his cheek. He watched for a sign of life, while he thought of how much the red head meant to him. Then it happened… Lita's hand rose toward him. "Kane?"


End file.
